Bree's Wish
by Asha Davis
Summary: Bree is always saying how much she wants to get away from her brothers, but one a tragic event and see gets her wish. Now what will she do?
1. Chapter 1

**So I got this idea and I am going to put it on paper. It's probably only going to be about 7 or 8 chapters long.**

Chapter 1

Bree's Point of View

"Hi Owen…" I gush as he walks by. He smiles and waves back, he's sooo adorable.

"Hi Owen." Adam says in a really high pitched voice pretending to be me.

"Hi Bree." Chase says in a high pitched voice, pretending to be Owen. "So I was wondering if you wanted to come to the art museam after school with me."

"I would love to Owen, but I have to stay home and wax my mustache." Adam says.

"Shut- up you guys." I snap at them. Why are boys so annoying? I walk over to my locker. 2-34-12.

"AAAHHHH!" Glue is strayed all over my shirt, face and hair.

Poof! - A small explosion of feathers follow. Adam and Chase are cracking up laughing… and so is the rest of the school. Everyone around me is laughing and pointing, even Owen.

"ADAM CHASE! I HATE YOU! I WISH I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE BROTHERS!" I yell at them. They stop laughing and stare at me.

"Geezzz Bree, we didn't mean to make you this mad. We only wanted to pull a prank on you." Chase says lightly.

"Yeah, it was just a-"

"NO! I am tired of your jokes. Don't you guys get it? I don't like your pranks. You aren't funny!" I snap at them.

"We're sorry. We just-"

"No, don't even try to make this better. Just stop!" I yell at them. I slam my locker shut and head home even though there are still 3 periods left of the day.

When Adam, Chase and Leo walk into the lab after school that day I am sitting in a chair, brushing my hair. I finally got the glue and feathers out.

"Bree!" Chase says smiling. I turn away from him.

"Listen Bree we are sorry. We didn't mean to make you this mad." Adam tells me.

"Yeah, if we would have known it would have make you this mad we wouldn't have done it!" Chase explains. I don't care though.

"They even cleaned up your locker!" Leo says. Why is he trying to help them?

"Bree… will you forgive us?" Chase asks.

"Will I forgive you?" I laugh. "NO! I will never forgive either of you, ever! You ruined me. Your stupid prank made everyone laugh at me! Ugh! I hate you both! I wish I didn't even have brothers!" Chase and Adam look genuinely hurt, but I don't care. Their prank really bothers me. – Suddenly the mission alert siren goes off and Mr. Davenport walks into the lab.

"Guys, there is a mysterious object reported in one of my labs in northern Nevada. It's nothing major, but I need you guys to check it out." He says calmly.

The three of us nod and head to our capsules to change into our mission suits. I can't wait to get back from this mission and tell Mr. Davenport about what Adam and Chase did. Adam and Chase grab onto me. I super speed to the coordinates that Mr. Davenport sent me on my chip. It takes me about 5 seconds. Man, I'm getting out of shape. I really need to work out more.

"Come on guys let's find this 'object' and get out of here." Chase says getting into his mission leader state of mind.

"I hope this object is a bag of potato chips, I'm hungry." Adam complains.

"Do you guys hear that?" Chase asks.

"No, you're the only one with super hearing, remember?" Adam jokes, or at least I think he is joking. He might be serious. Sometimes it's hard to tell with him.

"I swear that kind of sounds like…" He trails. He walks around a corner.

"What is it?" Adam calls out.

"BOMB, RUN!" Chase screams.

KABOOM! Explosion. Fire. Pain. Darkness.

**My heart skipped a beat when I wrote 'sounds like….'**

**Here's a joke: What do you call a camel without a hump? **

**A: Humphrey **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews! I got 10 in one chapter!**

Chapter 2

Lights and noises are everywhere. Why can't they go away? Can't people see I am trying to sleep? I'm so tried…

Wait, why am I tired? My eyes snap open. I am in a hospital, Tasha is staring down at me. She must have heard me waking up. Where are Mr. Davenport and Leo? They are probably with Adam and Chase. Where are Adam and Chase, are they alright?

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Tasha asks me softly.

"I hurt." My voice is raspy and quiet.

"I know sweetie, I know. But don't worry you are going to be alright. You have a couple broken ribs and a minor concussion." She tells me.

What happened? The last thing I remember is Chase yelling 'bomb, run!' Then fire, pain, darkness. I don't even remember feeling or seeing them, I only remember that they were there. Fire, pain, darkness.

"Where are Adam, Chase, Leo and Mr. Davenport?" I ask. She bites her lip. Something is wrong. I try to sit up, but she pushes me back down.

"Tasha, where are my brothers?" I ask firmly.

"They are… alive."

A mixture of relief and fear overcome me. At least they are alive, but for how long and in what condition. I can't remember anything after Chase yelled 'bomb'. I know there was fire, pain and darkness, but that's it. I can't remember where Adam and Chase were after or during the explosion.

"Hey look who's awake." Leo says loudly.

"Leo, ssshhh!" Tasha hushes him. Leo and Mr. Davenport are walking into my room. Leo is munching on a candy bar and Mr. Davenport has a cup of coffee. How long have I been out?

"How are you feeling?" Mr. Davenport asks me.

"Awesome, how long have I been here?" I ask him.

"About 15 hours, by the way I took your talent." He says. I'm guessing that's code for 'I took out your chip'.

"I don't think it will do you much good." I say back letting him know I got the message.

"So how are Adam and Chase?" Mr. Davenport's face darkens.

"Why don't you get some rest?" He says.

"I just I got 15 hours' worth. Mr. Davenport how are Adam and Chase?" He doesn't want to tell me, which only makes things worse.

"Bree, maybe you should listen to your father." Tasha says walking over to me.

"NO! I want to see my brothers." I force myself into a sitting position even though it kills.

"Bree…"

"No sugar coating, I deserve to know the truth." Everyone in the room is staring at Mr. Davenport with anticipation.

"Donald… you need to tell her." She says. He nods and walks over to me. He puts his hand on my shoulder and looks me straight in the eye.

"Bree, your brothers are alive, but not much more." He is fighting tears.

"Take me to them."

He looks for the words to protest, but he can't find them. He just nods and helps me into my cloths. My head and ribs hurt, but I easily ignore them. When the nurse in charge of me sees me walking out of my room she opens her mouth to stop me, but then closes it. I'm not hurt that bad. A couple of ribs and a minor concussion, boxers get that every match. As we walk down to the ICU (intense care unit) I notice how I don't have any cuts and very few bruises. That's odd considering I was just in a bomb.

"This is Adam's room." Mr. Davenport says.

When we walk in I notice how funny Adam looks sleeping lying down compared to sleeping standing up. He looks like himself when he is asleep. He had some bandages wrapped around his head, but other than that you can't tell there is anything wrong with him.

"What's wrong with him?" I ask Mr. Davenport as we walk up to him. I grab his hand and look at his face. His funny hair line and his young looking features pop out like never before.

"Do you really want to know?" He asks. I whip my head around and stare at him. I wasn't expecting that answer at all. I was expecting something totally different like a couple ribs like me.

"Yes."

"Moderate to severe brain trauma. When and if he wakes up, he won't be the Adam we knew." I could have used a little bit of sugar coating on that.

"Like what, what will be so different about him?" I ask.

"They won't know till be wakes, but they said there might be memory problems, speech and motor setbacks, mood swings, blindness, deafness, a lower mental capability-"

"I got it." I snap. How can that be? He looks like he is totally fine. Like nothing is wrong with him.

"Do you want to see Chase?" He asks.

I want to say no, but that wouldn't be fair to Chase, but I am scared to go see him. Chase was the closest one to the bomb. Adam and I were in another room when the bomb went off. Chase was right there. The walk to his room felt like an eternity, all I could think about where three simple words- fire, pain, darkness. Not the fire I saw or the pain I felt or the darkness that consumed me. No, I can't remember those. I just remember they were there. I can't even remember the sound of the explosion.

"This is it." He says to me softly. The door is shut with a sign that says 'No Admittance'.

"Why can't we go it?" I ask.

"They want to keep the germs in the room to a minimum." He explains. "But we can look in the window."

I nod and follow him over to the window. Nothing on earth could have prepared me for what I saw. I almost asked Mr. Davenport if this was the right room. This person could not possibly be my brother. This person looked like something completely different. Things were missing from him. Things that couldn't be fix with one of Mr. Davenport's inventions. There are wires and tubes coming out of him. There are more bandages than skin. Is there even any skin on him?

"Wha…" I can't finish, but Mr. Davenport gets what I am trying to ask.

"They had to amputate his legs from the knee down," **(AN: I swear it took like 20 minutes of trying to convince myself to write that sentence.)**

"Why?" I cut in.

"Because the rest burn off." I think I am going to puke. "Also there is considerable brain trauma. A ton of burns all over his body, and they also had to remove a ton of scrap metal from his body." He chokes.

For some reason all I can think about is our last conversation in the lab.

_"Bree… will you forgive us?" Chase asks me._

_"Will I forgive you?" I laugh. "NO! I will never forgive either of you, ever! You ruined me. Your stupid prank made everyone laugh at me! Ugh! I hate you both! I wish I didn't even have brothers!" _

How could I have said that? I didn't mean it. Now look at what has happened. Both of them are truly ruined and the last thing I said to them was I wished they were dead.

**So tell me, do you feel bad for Bree or did she have it coming?**

**I'm sorry Chasey and Adey! I took me forever to write because I had to convince myself to hurt them, but it just for the story! I'M SORRY ADEY AND CHASEY!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Before I write this I just want to say… I'm SORRY about what I did to Chasey! I love him so much all day I felt so guilty because of what I did to him and Adam- I'm SOOO SORRY CHASEY AND ADY (that's may nickname for Adam)**.

Chapter 3

After staring at Chase to long we head back to my room. I am tired so I go to straight to bed.

_I am standing in the corner of a familiar room. It's the lab where the accident happened. Suddenly, Adam, Chase and I walk into the room. _

_"Come on guys let's find this 'object' and get out of here." Chase says._

_"I hope this object is a bag of potato chips, I'm hungry." Adam complains._

_"Do you guys hear that?" Chase asks._

_"No, you're the only one with super hearing, remember?" Adam jokes._

_"I swear that kind of sounds like…" He trails. He walks around a corner._

_"What is it?" Adam calls out._

_"BOMB, RUN!" Chase screams. _

_A loud explosion follows. But the strangest thing happens in the middle of the explosion, everything freezes in midair. I walk over to Adam and me. My face is full of terror. I had just enough time to turn around. Adam is behind me, closer to the bomb, he is doing the weirdest thing. He has turned around and is in mid jump. It looks like he is jumping on top of me. His face is full of selfless fear. I walk over to Chase. He is in the other room. The first thing I notice is the blue cylinder half way coverng the exploding bomb. He was able to cover the top part of the bomb before it went off, but not the bottom part. The part closet to his legs…_

_Then the scene starts up again. Chase is thrown against the wall and the rest of the explosion happens. Bits and pieces of everything fly everywhere. Everything that comes toward me goes right through me. After the explosion is done, I run back to Adam and me. I can't see myself. I see bits of fiery debris are everywhere. I see a little bit of Adam. He is mainly covered in rubble. I walk over to him. If you look at Adam from an angle you wouldn't see it, but if you looked closer it would be as clear as day. Adam is lying on top of me. He has his arms wrapped around me. I got no contact with any debris at all. I didn't get any of the bomb. All I got was the force of Adam chucking his body over mine. All I can do is stare. Minutes later rescuers appear. They find the three of us and take us away. At the end of the rescue Mr. Davenport shows up. He is hysterical. I never thought he could cry over anything but money. I can't hear what he is saying, but I wish I could. Suddenly the destroyed lab disappears and darkness takes its place. _

"Hey sweetie." Tasha shakes me awake.

"Huh?" I open my eyes. The lights in the room are turned off, but there is morning sunlight is filling the room.

"It's time for you to check out." She tells me.

A nurse checks me over and says I am free to leave. Once she leaves Tasha and I go down to get some breakfast from the cafeteria. The food tastes awful. The whole time all I can think about is my dream. Adam saved me. Chase saved both of us. Now look at the state they are in. What are they going to think when they wake up? Will they wake up? No, I can't think like that, I have to stay positive.

"Where are Mr. Davenport and Leo?" I ask Tasha.

"Leo is with Adam and Donald is with Chase." She tells me.

"Are they letting us into Chase's room?" I ask.

"Yes, if you want after breakfast we can go visit him." She offers.

"I don't think I can yet." Seeing him from a distance was hard. I don't think I will be able to handle seeing him in person yet.

"I understand." She says. We sit in silence for a while, but then her phone buzzes.

"Adam is awake." She says after reading the message.

"Can we go see him?" I ask.

She nods and we leave our food at the booth we were sitting at. The walk is quick, mainly because I super speed there. Mr. Davenport must have given me back my chip last night while I was sleeping. When we get there Leo is waiting outside the door. The door is closed and inside with Adam are Mr. Davenport, doctor and a nurse.

"What are they doing with him?" I ask Leo.

"They are checking the extent of his brain damage." He says.

"Oh, how's Chase doing?"

"Same, hasn't woken and isn't showing signs of waking up." He says.

"What about Adam, do you know anything?" I ask.

"I was there when he woke up."

"And…"

"I don't know." He says.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"I means that I don't know."

We stand by the door in silence. It feels like an eternity, but finally the doctor and nurse walk out of the room. I don't know what to expect I when walk in. Adam is sitting up smiling and staring at me.

"BREE!" He squeals.

"Hi Adam, how are you feeling?" I ask him. I walk next to him. He is smiling ear to ear. His eyes are wide and full of joy.

"Good." He says quickly. He fidgets with the blanket coving him.

"I need to talk to you guys outside for a minute." Mr. Davenport says seriously. We nod and follow him into the hall.

"Adam is going surprisingly well." He says.

"But….." I say.

"When something like this happens you can't expect him to be the same. I told you guys that yesterday."

"Just spit it out already!" Leo begs.

"I don't know how to say this." He ponders. "Adam is going to have a lower mental capability now."

"Which means." My heart is pounding so loud that I can hear it.

"It means physically Adam will age, but not mentally. Mentally he will always be… the way he is now."

"Which is." I say. Can't he just tell us!

"About 5 or 6." He says. My heart drops to my stomach. If I wasn't so upset I might be tempted to say 'So he got smarter?' My older brother has just become my younger brother. He is forever stuck in time as a 6 year old.

"What else?" I gulp.

"Some short term memory problems, but other than that nothing at all." He says that like it's a good thing.

"Can we see him?" I ask.

"Certainly." I walk into the room.

"BREEE!" He yells.

"Hi Adam." I say causally. I walk over and sit on the side of his bed.

"Guess what?" It's still Adam's voice. He just has a childish twist to it.

"What?"

"The nice lady in the funny cloths says if I am good she will give me pudding!" He almost yells.

"Really, that's cool."

"Yeah." There is a moment of silence, but he soon fills it with a question. "Where's Chasey?"

"He's still asleep in his room." I tell him. Right now is not the time to tell him the extent of Chase's condition.

"Oh, can I see him?" He asks.

"Maybe later, but right now I want to talk to you." I say. "What do you remember?"

"Everything, Chasey yelling to run and jumping on you so you wouldn't get an owie. Do you have an owie?" He asks.

"A little, but almost none thanks to you." I say. That makes his face light up.

"I saved Bee?" He asks.

"Yes, you did." He bounces up and down and claps.

"LEO!" He yells as he walks into the room with Mr. Davenport.

"Hey Adam, what's up." He says causally.

"There." He says looking confused as he points upward.

"No it means- never mind. Do you want to play some video games?" He asks. Adam almost explodes with happiness. Explodes was probably not the right word to use right then.

"I'm going to visit Chase." I tell Mr. Davenport as Leo and Adam set up the game. I hope he is still asleep, I really don't know if I could break it too him what happened.

**I just want to thank you guys so much. I love writing for you and seeing your reviews make my day!**

**Next chapter spoiler: Chase wakes up!**

**if there is anything you want me to put in just ask!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

When I walk into his room I notice most of the machines that were hooked up to him yesterday have been removed. The only thing on him is a heart monitor and some I.V.'s. I walk over and pull a chair up next to him. I try hard to not focus on his legs, but it's inevitable. How is anyone ever going to explain to him?

"Gosh Chase, what have we gotten into?" I groan.

His face is so pale and full of pain. When Adam was asleep he looked almost peaceful. Why did I have to yell those things at Adam and Chase? I don't think Adam really cares or remembers what I said to him, but I know Chase will. Why do I always have to complain about them? There have been a couple rough patches in our lives, but there has always been more good than bad.

Flashback

"Bree, I' board." 10 year Adam complains.

"Me too." 8 year old Chase whines.

"Yeah, I know." I say. "There's nothing to do."

"When is Mr. Davenport coming home?" Adam asks.

"He said he would be gone for 3 or 4 days." Chase answers.

"How long has it been?" Adam asks.

"Three hours and twenty minutes."

"Ugh!" Adam and I groan.

"What are we supposed to do? We already did the chores and finished out homework." I complain.

"We could do extra homework and some on our own training." Chase suggest.

"Or…".Adam trails. He turns to Chase, picks him up and throws him across the lab.

"Hey!" Chase yells. He jumps up and forms a force field. He pulls it into a ball and shoots it at Adam, sending him into the wall.

"What did you do that for?" He snaps.

"You started it!" Chase throws back.

"Fine." Adam shoots Chase with his eye lasers. Chase whips out another force field ball and aims it at Adam, but he misses and hits me.

"Oh no you didn't!" I snap at him.

I speed over to him and knock him down. Soon we are in an every man for himself bionic battle. We treat it like a real war. Each of us finds a 'base' and we attack each other every chance we get. We do everything from hand to hand combat to bionic throw downs. We, well Chase, even makes flour grenades. The lab gets trashed. The battle, which is now more like a full blown war, goes on for 3 days. Bloody noses, bruised knuckles and broken fingers are all part of the package. We even have to fight for food in fridge, which is where Adam has made his 'base'. We sleep with one eye open in fear of being attacked in our sleep. We are in the middle of another bionic throw down when Mr. Davenport walks into the destroyed lab.

"What happened?" He bellows. We all stop instantly.

"Bionic War?" Chase squeaks.

You can practically see the smoke coming out of Mr. Davenport's ears. We get in so much trouble. We have to clean up the lab and we get grounded for 3 weeks, but it was totally worth it. The Bionic War was one of the most memorable times of my life.

End of Flashback

"Oh Chasey." I groan. "How are we going to get out of this?"

I grab his hand. The burns on him are worse than I realized. His hair on his head is burnt off and so are the tips of his ears. His arms are wrapped in bandages. His chest has had a bunch of scrap metal removed from it. If he wasn't my brother I won't be able to look at him.

"Hmmm…" A groan comes from Chase.

Oh my gosh, he is waking up. His head turns a little, but not much. Then his eyes snap open. His eyes dart around until he sees my face, he is breathing heavily. He stares at me. I watch as the muscles on his body start to move. Starting at his neck, slowly I watch him check himself. He moves his head, then his fingers and then I watch as the tops of his legs start to move. Once he gets to the top of his knee, he stops.

"Wha.." His voice is low and raspy. I open my mouth to yell 'nurse', but nothing comes out. Thankfully a nurse walks in right at that moment.

"He's awake!" She yells. She turns on her heels and leaves to find a doctor. Chase and I stare at each other. Unlike Adam when he woke up, Chase's eyes are full of pain, fear and panic.

"I'm sorry." I squeak as a woman ushers me out of the room.

The door is slammed in my face. Inside doctors are looking at my brother. I want to walk over to the window a couple feet away from me, but I can't get my legs to move. I just stand there staring at the door. A couple minutes later I hear footsteps running toward me. Mr. Davenport runs next to me. He opens the door and walks in, slamming the door behind him.

"Sweetie!" Tasha yells as he embraces me. "Are you okay?"

"No, you should have seen him." I cry.

She wraps her arms around me and we walk down the hall to Adam's room. There the room is silent. Leo and Adam have turned off the games and are staring at me. Leo looks like he has seen a ghost, but Adam looks happy.

"Chasey is awake! Can I see him now?" He asks happily.

"No Adam." I sniff.

"Why is Bee crying?" He asks. He looks like he is about to burst into tears.

"Nothing Adam." I snap. I sit in a chair in the corner of the room. I hear sniffs coming from Adam. I look up and he is crying. I forgot, 5 year old mindset. I sigh and walk over to him.

"Listen Buddy, I'm sorry. It's just Chasey isn't lookn' to good right now." I tell him honesty.

"What do you mean? What's wrong with Chasey?" He asks.

"That explosion got him good, he isn't going to be the same Chasey we knew." I explain.

"Will he still be my brother?" He asks.

"Yes."

"Can I see him?" He asks.

"Tomorrow if the doctor lets you." I tell him.

"Alright." He lies down and closes his eyes.

"Adam what are you doing? It's not even lunch yet."

"If I sleep than tomorrow will come faster." I decide not to argue with the 'Adam Logic'.

"I'm going back to Chase." I tell Tasha and Leo. When I get there the doctors are gone and the door is open, but I can hear someone yelling inside. I walk over to the door and listen.

"Chase, you have to understand." Mr. Davenport begs.

"How could this happen!" His damaged voice growls.

"I'm sorry, if I would have known about the bomb I wouldn't have sent you."

"How hard would it have been to ask your employees what the object was?"

"I'm so sorry Chase." Mr. Davenport chokes. I decide this is a good time to interrupt.

"Oh good Bree." Mr. Davenport says when he sees me. "I need you to talk to Chase." He then walks out of the room without saying anything else. I walk over to the side of his bed and sit in the chair.

"Hey." I say.

"Hi." His voice is still raspy. "How are you?"

"I'm fine couple broken ribs and a concussion, but other than that I'm good." I tell him.

"What about Adam?" Should I tell him the truth? Is it even the time?

"He is… damaged." I say. "Adam got hit it the head pretty hard and he has some brain damage. He umm… he has the metal state of a 5 year old." Chase is silent.

"So how are you...? Umm... You know, doing." I ask awkwardly.

"Should you even be asking?" He says quietly. He is starting to nod off.

"Maybe you should get some sleep." I tell him. He nods slightly and closes his eyes. Soon his breathing is steady and I can tell he is asleep. After a while I decide to take a nap as well.

"Bree." Mr. Davenport shakes me awake. I am lying on the ground next to Chase's bed. Is this really where I decided to take a nap?

"Yes." I say standing up.

"Why don't you and Leo head home for the rest of the day. You can come back tomorrow. Oh and make sure to sleep in your 'bed'." I nod. I head back to Adam's room.

"Leo, we are going home for the rest of the day." I tell him.

"Alright, but are you sure you can make that trip?" He asks me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I say as I grab his arm. It takes me 30 seconds to get home. That is twice as long as it took me to get there. When we arrive in the living room I practically collapse on the couch.

"Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yep." I lie on the couch and gasp my ribs.

"Here." Leo hands me my medicine that is supposed to help with the pain. I gulp them down and quickly fall asleep on the couch.

**Anything you want to see from me? I will do most anything. **

**To: Karly**

**I'm sorry I didn't do the second thing you requested, I just can't write or read stories like that, they are just way to sad. Which is probably sounds weird coming from someone who specializes in sad stories.**

**Sorry for the grammar/ spelling/ punctuation **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry about not updating, I dropped my now destroyed lab top and was so depressed I couldn't write. Still very sad... sniff sniff**

Chapter 4

I wake up the next morning and for a second I forget what has happened the past couple days. The Lab is empty and scary. It's the first time I have woken up and my brother's weren't in their capsules. Sure sometimes they would wake up before me, but at I always knew they were upstairs eating or watching T.V. Last night after my nap I ate some lunch and then went to my capsule and slept some more.

"Good, you're up." Leo says as he walks into the lab.

"When do you want to go back to the hospital?" I ask him stepping out of my capsule.

"Actually Big D called about an hour ago telling me to go to school."

"Really, what about me?" I ask.

"He said to send you to the hospital as soon as you wake up."

"Oh, I guess I should leave then." I say. He nods and walks out of the lab. I take a shower and change my cloths. Upstairs Leo is finishing his breakfast.

"Here's a banana for the road." He tosses me the banana as I walk out the door.

"Thanks." I mutter and I speed to the hospital. It takes me about 20 seconds to get there. My ribs don't really hurt me. Part of being genetically enhanced means I heal pretty fast. When I arrive in Adam's room he is standing up and walking around.

"Bee!" He exclaims when he sees me.

"Hey buddy." I say.

"I was so worried, I haven't seen you since you left to go see Chasey yesterday." He walks over to me and gives me a hug.

"Sorry, Mr. Davenport sent me home with Leo."

"I know, I just really missed you." He is still hugging me. After a couple more seconds he lets go.

"Bree I need you to take Tasha home." Mr. Davenport says.

"Okay." I smile and look over at her. She grins weakly, this is going to be interesting.

"So what do I do?" She asks.

"Nothing." I grab her hand super speed her home. She screams to whole way there. Luckily I am going so fast people don't hear her.

"That was awful." She huffs when I stop at the house. "I am never doing that again." She straightens her hair and walks away. I shrug and run back to the hospital.

"You're back!" Adam yells and he again wraps his arms around me. "Can we see Chasey?"

"Mr. Davenport?" I ask him.

"After he eats his breakfast." He says. Adam drops me and practically dives to his bowl of cereal.

"So how did you explain what happened to the doctors?" I ask Mr. Davenport while Adam inhales his food.

"What do you mean?" He asks me.

"How did you explain why we were at the warehouse in the first place, when there was supposed to be no access to the building. How did you explain the mission suits and our bionic chips? How did you explain the fact that we were alive? Normal humans wouldn't have survived that explosion."

"I told them you guys were looking for me and didn't know the building was supposed to be evacuated. I also told them the mission suits were some new tech I was working on. The suits were a light weight protective armor. They are super durable and supposed to protect people from bullets, fire, ice and explosilion. That's also I explained you guys being alive. Luckily I was able to get the chips out of you guys before they scanned you." He explains.

"They bought that?"

"I don't think so, I am going to the police station be questioned some more later today. Can you make sure Adam and Chase know the story?" He asks.

"Yeah, sure."

"Done!" Adam slams the bowl on the table. "Can we go see Chasey now?"

"Sure." Mr. Davenport says. Adam almost bursts from excitement. We only get about half way to Chase's room when a man in a blue uniform stops us.

"Mr. Davenport?" The man asks.

"Yes." He answers.

"We need you to come down to the station for some questions."

"Can I do this later, I'm going to visit my son." He asks. The officer looks over at Adam. "My other son."

"I'm sorry, but now is the only time."

"Alright fine, just let me talk to my daughter and oldest son. Then I will go with you." The officer nods and takes a couple steps back giving us our privacy.

"Bree I need you to go over the story with your brothers." He turns to Adam. "Adam, I need you to listen to Bree and the doctors. Don't argue and be good, alright?" Adam nods rapidly.

He gives us a quick hug and walks away. I turn to Adam. I should have had him change before walking around in the hall. He is wearing boxers and a hospital gown. Plus he isn't wearing shoes. The bandages are off of him so at least he doesn't look like the walking dead.

"Chasey?"

"Chase." I assure him.

On the way to Chase, Adam says hello to every person who passes by. Some people say hello back while others just give him a disapproving look. They people whole look at him like he is crazy make me so angry. Can't they tell he has been through a lot? Who are they to judge him anyway?

"Here we are." I say when we arrive at his room.

"CHASEY!" Adam yells and runs into the** wrong **room.

"Adam no, I meant that room." I chase after him.

"That's not Chasey." Adam says. There is a family staring at us with horrified looks. The person in the bed is an old, wrinkly lady.

"Sorry!" I exclaim to the surprised family and I drag Adam to the other room.

"CHASEY!" He yells once again. Chase jumps up a little, he was sleeping. Adam runs over and practically dives onto Chase.

"Hi Adam." Chase says with a squished voice.

"Chasey what happened to your legs?" he asks with a curious voice.

"Someone took them." He says.

"Well that's not very nice. Don't people know its mean to take something that doesn't belong to them?"

"I guess not." Chase says. I watch my brothers talk. They talk like nothing has happened.

"At least your hair looks good now." Adam laughs at his brother's practically bald head.

Chase tries to look annoyed but can't help but to crack a smile. Adam continues to talk about everything. About the pudding the nurse gave him, about the doctor with the funny mustache and ,of course, all the video games he and Leo played.

"Where is Leo? I haven't seen him since I woke up?" Chase asks.

"He had to go to school." I explain. At the word 'school' Chase squirms.

"Are we going back there?" He asks me.

"I don't know." I tell him, but I think I know the answer.

I will probably go back to school soon, but I don't know about Chase and Adam. For some reason I hope they don't go back. What if they get made fun of or teased. Chase was made fun of even before the accident.

"Do you think Mr. Davenport will let me get a llama?" Adam asks.

"No Adam, on more llamas. Don't you remember what happened last time?" Chase states.

"Last time you didn't even let me put socks on him." Adam protest.

They continue to fight with each other. Watching them fight is the happiest things I have seen since the accident. It makes everything normal. Seeing them fight is like a symbol of hope. It means things are going to be better.

**K, so there was some bonding in that one. Any more you guys want to see? Anyway my new story will be out… soonish. But I got to warn it probably won't be any good. : (**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Month's later**

"BEE!" Adam yells as I walk in the front door. He races from the kitchen to the front door and gives me a hug.

"Hey Buddy." I say.

"LEE!" He yells as he puts me down and picks up Leo.

"Nice you see you Adam." Lee says as Adam puts him down.

It's been about 2 months since the accident. I went back to school about a week later, but Adam and Chase haven't gone back. There's no point in sending Adam back to school, and Chase is the smartest person in the world and never really needed to go to school in the first place. I guess Mr. Davenport understood that because he hasn't even offered to let they go back to school.

"So what have you been up to today?" I ask Adam as I follow him into the kitchen. Today was a rough day at school. It's nice to come home to a smiley Adam.

"Nothing much, I did some of the school work Mr. D gave me. Then I spent an hour trying to do a head cart wheel, it didn't work. Then I watched Chasey work on an invention. He made something that make's water. I don't see the point of it when you can just go to the sink to get some water, but he called it a scientific breakthrough." Adam says casually.

Adam and Chase have been much nicer to each other ever since the accident. They rarely fight and they do ever thing together probably because they depend on each other from everything. Chase has the brain and Adam has the physical capability. Plus, Adam rarely makes fun of Chase, so that helps their relationship a ton. Adam looks up to Chase like the way Chase used to look up to Adam when we were kids.

"Where is Chase, normally he's on the couch when we get home from school?" Leo asks Adam.

"He's in the lab working on Em Bells." Adam mutters.

"You mean Stem Cells?" Leo asks.

"No, I'm pretty sure he said Em Bells." Adam says. Chase has been trying to create a serum using Adult Stem Cells to regrow his legs. I told him that he was crazy for even trying, but he got mad at me.

"Has he remembered to eat today?" I ask Adam.

"Oh, no I forgot." Adam says quickly as he starts to make something for Chase to eat. For some reason ever since the accident Chase forgets things like to eat, to shower and in general how to take care of himself. The doctors say that it's just a side effect of the explosion. But it kind of scares me that he can forget to eat. I mean how do you do that anyway?

"Adam what is that?" I point to the sandwich he has made for Chase to eat.

"Oh its bread, tomato paste and something green I found in the fridge." He smiles.

"How about I just make us all dinner, Mr. Davenport and Tasha aren't going to be home until late any way." I suggest.

"K." Adam agrees.

"Thank you." Leo sighs in relief.

30 minutes later Adam has carried Chase upstairs and we are all at the table eating spaghetti and toast. I'm not the best cook in the world.

"Can we go out today?" Chase asks me.

"What?" I ask. Chase and Adam haven't left the house since they got back from the hospital.

"I just want to leave the house, I'm getting cabin fever." He mumbles. I want to tell him no, but how can I.

"Sure, what do you guys want to do?" Leo asks them excitedly.

"I want to go to the park and chase butterflies!" Adam exclaims.

"I don't know, go to the mall maybe." Chase suggests.

"Yeah, we can go to the park and then head to the mall to get some fro- yo!" Leo exclaims as he jumps up.

I still haven't said anything, mainly because I still don't want them to leave the house. They are just going to embarrasses themselves. Adam is going to act like an idiot, and Chase he just looks like a mess. The Scarring on his head is still deep. There are small patches of hair, but other than that he is bald. Plus, he has lost a ton of weight and is so feeble. When you take off his shirt you can see his ribs. Then there is the obvious leglessness. People are going to stare and point. What if we run into some friends at school? The kids at school think that they were just in a car accident. They know the extent of their injuries, but still they might say something.

"What do you think Bree?" Leo asks me.

"Ummm, I don't know."

"Pleeeaaassseee!" Adam and Leo beg.

"Alright, fine." I finally give in.

"Yes!" Adam exclaims. He grabs Chase and puts his on his back.

That's Chase's favorite form of transportation, riding on Adam's back. Leo and I follow them down to the lab. Leo helps Adam get ready and I help Chase get ready. Leo puts on Adam's shoes and ties them for him. Adam can't tie his own laces. I help Chase find some cloths. I find a pair of jeans and a belt. Then I grab him a long sleeved shirt to cover his scarred forearms. Then I find him a beanie to match his shirt and to cover the top of his head. I roll up his jeans so the extra material won't flop around. When I am done you can't even tell there was ever anything wrong with him, other than the leglessness.

"Adam, don't touch that!" Leo exclaims as he chases our brother. Adam was about to stick a fork into an outlet.

"You ready?" I ask them.

"Yep, let's go." Chase smiles. Adam walks over to Chase and puts him on his back. Chase wraps his arms around Adam's neck and his legs around his waist.

"Don't you think we should bring his wheel chair?" I ask Adam.

"No." Adam mutters.

"But what if you get tired and can't carry him anymore?" I state. Unfortunately, Mr. Davenport had to remove Adam's chip. His chip had some damage to it and honestly Adam was doing a bad job of using his bionics responsibly. He kept throwing things and breaking things. Luckily Adam didn't mind losing his chip too much.

"Fine." He grumbles.

"Can I drive?" Leo asks.

"Leo you are 15, you don't have your license." I tell him.

"So?"

"I'm driving." I grab the keys and the 4 of us head up to the car. It's a small 5 seat. It's gray and old looking, but it's my car. I bought it with my own money. Adam and Chase sit in the back while Leo and I ride in the front. We make sure to cram Chase's wheel chair into the trunk. On the ride to the park Chase and Adam stare out the window fascinated with the things we pass. It's been so long since they have left the house. They are both pale from the lack of sun.

"I can't wait to see the butterflies." Adam whispers.

When we get to the park there are a couple other people there. There are a couple kids that look like there are about 10 or 11 years old. Then there are a couple little kids with their mother's. The second I stop the car Adam unbuckles and grabs Chase. Then he runs out to the swing set.

"Adam, wait for us!" I call. Leo and I race after him.

"Adam Put. Me. Down." Chase demands. Adam stops in his tracks and sets Chase down on the sidewalk.

"In my wheel chair." He clarifies.

"Oh, right." Adam picks Chase up and carries him over to the car where Leo has pulled the chair out from the back of the car.

"Where are all the butterflies?" Adam asks.

"They are here somewhere, just keep looking." Chase tells him.

Once Adam is out of ear shot I look over at Chase and say "It's the first week of December, there aren't going to be any butterflies here."

"I know that, but he doesn't." Chase smiles.

"What do you mean?" Leo asks. Apparently he is as confused as I am.

"Just watch." He mumbles. Chase puts his finger on his temple. Suddenly a small scrap of paper, soda cap and a wood chip start to float around. Chase pushes the pieces of trash toward Adam's head.

"BUTTERFLIES!" He yells.

Chase moves the around quickly so he can't make out that they are just pieces of trash. Adam chases after them. He kind of looks like a cat chasing after light. Chase keeps the 'butterflies' moving until Adam is tired and walks back over to us.

"Can we go to the mall now?" Leo asks him. He nods and the 4 head back to the car. Adam falls asleep on the way to the mall.

"Maybe we should just go back home." I suggest. I still don't really want to run into anyone we know.

"No I want to go to the mall." Chase insists. The rest of the ride Leo rambles about some new video game he likes. When we arrive at the mall Chase wakes up Adam.

"Fro yo?" Adam asks sleepily.

"Fro yo." Chase assures him. Adam insists on carrying Chase.

"Are you sure you can handle that buddy?" Chase asks him.

"Yep." He says stubbornly.

So, Chase climbs onto to Adam, piggy back style. The mall is busy with people looking for Christmas presents. We get strange looks from everyone we pass. I just want to sink down so no one can see me. Luckily the food court is the first place we come to in the mall. There is a long line for the frozen yogurt

"How about you guys go sit down and I'll get the yogurt." Leo suggests.

"Okay." Chase says. "I'll have vanilla. Adam, what do you want?"

"Chocolate." He says.

"I'll have strawberry." I tell Leo. The 3 of us go and find a booth in the corner of the room.

"Hey look Bee, its Shelly!" Adam yells way too loud.

The most popular girl in our school Shelly Harrliy is sitting in the booth across from us. For some reason ever since the beginning of school this year Shelly has really started to like me. I even got invited to her birthday party. We haven't been hanging out a ton the past couple of days because she has been hanging out with her new boyfriend, Matt Laker. When Shelly hears Adam yell her name she turns around.

"Bree, what are you doing here?" She asks me.

"I umm… " What do I say? "These are my little brothers I'm taking them out for some frozen yogurt. You know, just so I could give my dad a break from taking care of them."

"Hey!" Chase exclaims.

"Yeah, I'm older and taller than you!" Adam exclaims. He stands up and picks Chase up and sets him on his shoulders and starts to run around the shop.

"Adam stop!" I yell. Leo and I start to run after them. Adam runs out of the shop and starts running into other stores.

"AAAAAADDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAMMMMM!" Leo screams. Finally when I catch up to them Adam is in a candle store and has knocked over 3 old ladies and a crate of candles. They were caught by a set sincerity guards.

"Let us go!" Chase demands. One of the guards has his arms wrapped around Chase's middle. The other guard is on his hands and knees trying to get Adam to come out from under the table, for some reason Adam is crying.

"What the heck happen?" Leo asks.

"What's wrong with this kid?" The guard on the floor asks.

"You yelled at him." Chase spits at the sincerity guard.

"He was terrorizing people." He defends.

"Put me down next him." Chase instructs. The men look at each other and then set Chase on the ground next to Adam. Leo and I walk over to the confused men.

"They have some obvious health issues, it's not your fault." I explain. They nod.

"What's wrong with the big one?" One of the men asks.

"Mentally he is a 5 year old." I explain.

"What does that mean?" He asks.

"It means you just yelled at a 5 year old and made him cry." Leo snaps angrily.

"Oh." He says. A couple minutes later Adam crawls out from under the table and puts Chase on his back.

"Can we go home?" He sniffs.

"Actually mall policy states that we are going to have to ask you to leave." The tall of the two guards says. As we head out of the mall people stare and laugh at us. This is exactly why I didn't want to come here in the first place. We are all silent on the way to the car.

"I can't believe that." I grumble once we are in the car.

"I know, can't those guys pick on someone their own size?" Leo snarls.

"No not them, I can't believe you guys!" I jester to Adam and Chase.

"What?" Leo and Chase exclaim. Adam is still shaken up.

"You guys embarrassed me so much." I tell them. "Is it too much to ask for you guys to just be normal for one day? I mean seriously the first time in months you guys are out in public and you get us kicked out of the mall."

"Hey, you were the one they said 'Just taking my little brother's out so I can give my dad a break from taking care of them.' You know Adam hates it when you call him your little brother. Plus, we take care of ourselves. We don't need you to talk care of us. We never have. We are home alone all day every day and we do perfectly fine." Chase is practically yelling by the end of his rant.

"You can take care of yourselves? Just an hour ago I had to remind Adam to feed you because you can't remember to eat by yourself. Then Adam we going to feed you mold and tomato paste on a slice of bread." I remind him.

"I would have told him that the food was inedible." Chase argues.

"I would have told him that the food was inedible?" I mock. "That's a really weak argument Chase. Gosh, why do you guys have to be so embarrassing? Can't you guys just stay home? I knew taking you guys out was a bad idea. I should have never let you come to the mall."

The rest of the ride is silent. When we get home Adam picks Chase up and takes him down to the lab. Leo goes to his room, slamming the door behind him. The feeling of guilt creeps into my soul, but I force it away. I am right, they are wrong. There is no reason I should feel guilty about anything.


	7. Chapter 7

"Bree!" Mr. Davenport yells later that day. I can tell by the tone in his voice that I am in trouble.

"I'm in the kitchen!" I yell. Seconds later Mr. Davenport walks into kitchen.

"Why would you say that to them?" He snaps.

"Say what?" I say innocently.

"You know what I mean."

"Listen, I'm just tired of being afraid to go out in public with them. They just always seem to find a way to embarrass me. I mean seriously they got me kicked out of the mall because Adam was acting like a child."

"What's wrong with you? You know he can't help the way he acts." Rarely have I seen Mr. Davenport this angry.

"That's why he should stay home. He can't cause any problems if he is at home."

"I can't talk to you right now. All your brothers wanted to do was to go to the mall; so what if they made a couple mistakes."

"They made more than a couple mistakes. They made a ton of mistakes. " I point out.

"What do you want from them Bree?"

"I want them to at least try to be normal." Why I am I the bad guy here? It's a simple desire, why is everyone making such a big deal out of it?

"When are you going to realize this is their new normal? Adam's cluelessness, Chase's awkwardness, how they depend on each other for everything, that's their new normal. You should be proud at the progress they have made. They aren't even supposed to be alive. Let alone in this good of condition. When will you just accept them?"

"I do accept them!" I protest.

"Oh really, last time I hear telling someone that they should just stay home and not go out in public doesn't really scream 'I love and accept you'." Mr. Davenport turns away and walks down to the lab. I stare at the same spot on the counter for a couple minutes as his words sink in. Maybe he is right. No he isn't right. He doesn't understand how I feel. If he did he wouldn't have said that to me.

A week passes by since the mall incident. The tension in the house is still high in the house. Although Mr. Davenport hasn't really snapped at me again, but Adam and Chase don't wait for me come to home anymore and Adam isn't constantly giving me hugs. Sometimes Chase won't even show up for family dinners. All he does is work on inventions. All Adam does is watch Chase and play with things around the lab. Sometimes he even talks to Eddie.

"So you feel like talking to them yet?" Leo asks me on the way home from school one day.

"What?"

"You know, Adam and Chase. Are you going to talk to them again?" He asks me.

"They're the ones not talking to me." I huff.

"Oh come on, you guys lived in a basement together for 15 years. You aren't really going to let this tare you guys apart."

"You understand why I am mad at them, right?" I ask him.

"Nope, you really crossed the line. I'm, with Adam and Chase on this one." Leo says. Thanks for your support Leo.

"But they embarrassed me!" I remind him.

"Do you know what this whole fight reminds me of?"

"What." I snap.

"It reminds me of that last fight the 3 of you had before the accident. You know when they pulled that prank on you at school. Then you guys were to mad at each other to really focus on the mission and then that bomb went off and ruined Chase and Adam's lives forever." Thank you Leo for tearing off that band aid.

"This is nothing like that fight." I protest.

"Actually it's everything like that fight."

"Can we talk about something else?" I ask him as we walk up to the front door.

"Sure, have you apologized to them for that last fight yet?"

"LEO!"

"Okay, okay…" He says defensively.

"Hey why is the door locked?" I ask him. The front door won't budge.

"I don't know."

"I'll check to other doors." I super speed around the house and check the other entrances including the windows, nothing. "They're all locked."

"Okay, now I'm worried." Leo starts to panic.

"Eddie, can you open the door?" I ask him. No answer.

"EDDIE!" Leo pounds on his screen. Then a face pops up onto the screen, Krane.

"Hello Bree, missing something?" He snarls.

"Adam and Chase!" I gasp.

"And Donald and his T.V. wife." He finishes. The screen moves. It shows Adam, Chase, Mr. Davenport and Tasha all trapped in a plastic box.

"Let them go!" I demand.

"Why do you always think I'll just let them go because you told me to?" He asks me.

"Just give me back my family." I demand.

"Fine, but you have to earn them back." HE smiles. "Here's the deal. I want to play a little game with you. Here's how you play. I'll ask you a question about one of your family members. If you can answer the question correctly I'll sent that member on their way home, but if you get it wrong, they die." He laughs.

"Fine, let's play."

"Not so fast, I'm, not done." He says. Then a sharp pain comes on the top of my head and darkness follows.

**Does anyone know if 3 minus bree is going to be posted on youtube, because that's the only way I get to watch the new episodes.**


	8. Chapter 8

When I wake up I am in my capsule, no not my capsule… a capsule. I open my eyes and see I am in Victor Krane's 'lab'. The rest of my family is in the clear glass box. They are all sitting on the floor holding each other. Leo is with him so Krane must have gotten to him to. I look around and see Krane and this other man working on something in the corner.

"HEY!" I yell attracting their attention. "Krane brain!"

"I see you have woken up." He smiles as he walks over to me. "I would like to introduce you to my partner Mr. Cane."

"Wait, Cane" I smile. "Your guy's names are Krane and Cane." I can't help but to laugh.

"I'm not proud of it." He frowns.

"Seriously if this whole evil bad guy thing doesn't work out, which it won't, you guys could start a law firm. I can see it now 'Krane and Cane Attorneys'."

"SHUT UP!" Cane barks.

"Calm my violent friend." Krane sooths Cane. "How about we get started, what do you think?" He asks me.

"Yes, let's start." I say not allowing the fear creep into my voice.

Krane turns to Cane and nods. Cane nods back and walks over to the clear glass box that contains my family. I watch as my family backs away from the door. He walks into the box and grabs Leo by the arm. My family tries to fight back, but they are all too weak. I don't know what Krane has done to them, but they all look like they are barely able to sit up. Cane drags Leo out by the arm into the middle of the room in front of the capsule I am currently a prisoner to.

"So just to remind you, here are the rules. I am going to ask you a question about your family member. If you get the question right then the member gets sent home. If you get it wrong I kill them. The stakes are high; I hope you know your family well." He laughs.

"I do." I say confidently.

"Feisty, I like it." He shows his teeth at me. "Now here is the question. What is little Leo's birth father's name?" What, how am I supposed to know that? Leo doesn't talk about his birth father.

"Oh, having trouble over there Bree?" He teases.

"No!" I snap back. Okay think Bree, THINK! A lot of kids get their names from their parents. Leo isn't his dad's name because Tasha told us Leo is named after the consolation. His middle name is Francis so maybe that's it.

"5, 4, 3, 2-"He counts down.

"Francis!" I blurt out. My heart thumps and tears build in my eyes. What if I am wrong? Oh I just know I am wrong!

"Correct, looks like little Leo is going to live to see another day." He says sounding a little disappointed. Cane grabs Leo and drags him to a chair. He throws Leo into it and ties him down.

Okay, okay that was lucky. Now just focus, you can do this. Other than Tasha the rest of this should be easy. Hopefully someone will think of a way out of here by the time we get to her. Next, Mr. Davenport is dragged out of the box and thrown into the middle of the room.

"Alright now it's Daddy's turn. No pressure Bree, but the fate of the man who raised you now rests on your shoulders." Krane grids his teeth and smiles at my anxiety that is starting to leak through.

"Just ask the question." I demand through my teeth.

"Pushy, pushy, what is daddy's older sister's name?" He asks.

I see Mr. Davenport's face drop as rapidly as my face. Mr. Davenport never told us he has a sister! Okay, okay you can figure this out. Donald, Douglass… so his parents had a 'D' thing going on. Donny and Dougie... Donny and Dougie … Donald and Douglass and… Danielle or maybe her name is Daphne. Daffy or Danny or is it another name?

"5, 4, 3, 2-"Daphne is a nice name.

"Daphne." I guess. Mr. Davenport's face lights up and Krane's face drops into a frown.

"Put him with the kid." He mumbles to Cane. I say a quick thank you to God as Mr. Davenport is replaced with Adam. Okay I know Adam better than Adam knows Adam, I can do this!

"Big brother time, opps I mean little brother time!" Krane laughs at his own joke.

"HEY!" I yell at him as I slam my fist against the glass.

"Cool it speedy." Krane instructs. "What is Adam's biggest fear?"

A lump forms in my throat and my breathing gets heavy. I can feel the life drain from my face. Krane smiles when he sees me expression. Fear is something we have been conditioned not have. We don't even talk about fear, even in the most dire and dangerous missions. Fear has been eliminated from our lives since our first day of training. I have to figure out Adam's fear, he has one. All people have one, even bionic people have one. Then a memory pops into my head. It's of the accident. That dream I had of the explosion. Adam did everything, including sacrificing himself, to protect me. When Krane threw me against the wall on that day he broke into the lab, Adam went into hyber mode and took him down. Adam's biggest fear is Chase and me getting hurt.

"His biggest fear is Chase and me getting hurt." I smile. Something is wrong, Krane is smiling too. Why is he smiling? He would only be smiling if I got it wrong.

"You are wrong." He laughs. "Your brother's biggest fear is _you_ getting hurt. Not you and Chase."

"Wait I got it half right, that has to count for something?" I point out trying not to look panicked. Although I know I am failing at that.

"Hmph, that is true. I have an idea. I'll let him live, but I'm going to make my mark." He grins. Before I can even process what he means, Krane lifts his arms and hits Adam.

"NO!" I scream.

Krane beats my brother. He hits him over and over again. Until finally Adam is nothing but an unconscious, bloody lump on the floor. I watch in horror as he continues to beat him even after his body has given out. I pound on the capsule holding me back. I scream so loud my throat hurts. Finally, he stops and has Cane drag my brother into the corner of the room. I stare at the blood pool on the ground until a new person is carried over- Chase.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Krane smiles at his 'masterpiece'. "On with the games, now Bree, believe it or not I do feel bad about your brother. So here is an easy question. What is Chasey's favorite color?" My mind swirls all I can think about is Adam and his screams for Krane to stop.

"Breeeee?" Krane sings. "Are you going to answer the question or should I just kill him?"

"NO, his favorite color is… umm" Oh my gosh I don't even know my brother's favorite color. I stare at the horrified look on Chase's face at the realization that I don't know his favorite color.

"Oh you hear that Chase, she doesn't know your favorite color. That must stink especially since it is going to cost you your life." Krane jeers.

"No wait, I know the answer. It's umm..." My mind is going a hundred miles an hour, how can anyone focus with all this pressure?

"3, 2, 1"

"BLUE!" I yell. Everyone likes blue, right.

"WRONG!" Krane smiles at my failure.

"What!" I squeak.

"There is no way for you to talk your way out of this one." Krane raises his arm and activates his lighting fingers. Lighting starts to shoot of his fingers and onto my brother. Chase yells as the he flops around on the floor. I stare at his face and watch as the life drains from him.

"STOP, PLEASE STOP IT!" I beg. Tears cover my cheeks and my fists bang on the glass. Then Chase stops moving and the lighting stops. Drool is drained on his face and his eyes are opened and hollow. Blood is coming out of his nose, eyes, ears and mouth.

"Chase?" I sniff. No answer. "CHASE!" Still nothing, the only sound in the room is Krane and Cane's laughs.

"Bring out the last one." Krane orders Cane. Tasha is thrown next to Chase's body. "What collage did she graduate from?"

"California Tech, she graduated from California Tech." I breathe. I knew that because last week she went to a collage reunion. I didn't even know those were a real thing, but apparently it is.

"Correct, well that ends out games. I was hoping for better results, but I am happy with the ones I got." Krane says. "Anyway, see you again… maybe." Then Krane grabs Cane and geo leaps away.

My capsule pops open the second he disappears. I step out and slowly walk over to Chase. Tasha is curled up and weeping. I touch Chase's wrist to see if I can find a pulse, nothing. I immediately start CPR. I pump his chest 30 times and blow into his mouth; I do it again and again until I feel his ribs crack and blood starts to come out.

"Bree…" Mr. Davenport groans weakly. I get up and walk over to him and Leo. I untie them. They are all too weak to function or think.

"Mr. Davenport I need you and Tasha a hold onto Adam. Leo I need you to hold onto Chase." I direct them. I walk over to Tasha and take her to Adam. I then pick Chase's light body up and carry him bridal style. I give him to Leo. Tasha and Mr. Davenport each take one of Adam's arms.

"Hold on." I tell them. They obey and seconds later we are in the lab at home.

**Hee, hee I just broke your heart didn't I?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angel234564- I suggest that you do not worry about it. You will have enough break ups and makes of your own to cry over. So don't worry about anyone else's. Plus that means Billy's open and up for grabs… wink wink : D**

The second we arrive in the lab Mr. Davenport jumps into action. He drags Adam to his capsule.

"Help me put Chase in his capsule!" He huffs, obviously still worn out from whatever Krane and Cane did to him.

I nod and help him lift Chase into his capsule. I watch him as his fingers fly gracefully over the keys on the cyber desk. Slowly the life comes back to Mr. Davenport, Tasha and Leo's faces. Although the adrenaline is wearing off and the realization and severity of the current situation is realized. Tasha starts to sob loudly. Surprisingly Leo is able to control himself.

"Leo take your mother upstairs!" Mr. Davenport orders. Leo nods and obeys.

"Are they… I mean is he." I choke out.

"I don't know." He says quietly.

I back away to make sure I don't get in his way. He set's Adam's capsule to stabilize and soon a weird mist comes into his capsule. Then Mr. Davenport turns his attention over to Chase. I watch as he hits different buttons franticly trying to revive my brother.

"AUGH!" He pounds his fists on the desk in frustration; tears start to fall from his eyes and down his face.

"Is he…" I ask once he stops hitting buttons.

"Yes Bree, Chase is gone."

* * *

It's been a week since the 'incident'. We had the funeral 3 days ago. I swear I saw Krane there. Douglass was there. He pretended not to notice us and we pretended not to notice him. Adam woke up a couple hours before the funeral. He isn't totally there though. He's awake, just not able to tell what is going on. He still doesn't know Chase is dead. Mr. Davenport stays in the lab and doesn't come out. Tasha doesn't argue and Leo just stays in his room. I don't feel anything, all I am is numb. I'm not motivated to do anything anymore. All I do is watch T.V. and sleep. I'm missing school, but no one cares.

Apparently the reason everyone was so weak the day of the 'incident' is because Cane injected them with some kind of liquid. I also learned that Krane asked them the questions before I am become conscious. So many unanswered questions swirl through my mind, but to be honest there is only one question that is truly eating me alive. What was Chase's favorite color? Most of my other questions have been answered, even the one about Adam's biggest fear. Why is his biggest fear me getting hurt not me and Chase getting hurt? Mr. Davenport said it was because Adam knew he would always be with Chase so there was no way for him to get hurt. Adam knew he wouldn't always be with me to make sure I didn't get hurt. When Adam wakes up he is going to be devastated. Mr. Davenport said that Adam is going to have extreme brain damage when he wakes up. He probably isn't going to remember being taken to Krane's lab.

* * *

Adam woke up yesterday, the first thing he noticed was that Chase was missing. When we told him about Chase he stated to pound on his capsule. We ended up having sedate him. Mr. Davenport wasn't wrong about the brain damage. Adam can't remember anything that happened a whole week before the 'incident'. We have all silently decided to call the explosion the 'accident' and Chase's death the 'incident'. Adam also has a horrible stutter and is having a hard time walking and using his hands. Also he has horrible and violent mood swings. I try to stay away from everything. I like to just watch T.V. and listen to music. When I do that I forget about everything and life is it's normal self. No dead brother, no brain damaged brother and no Krane. Although the second the T.V. turns off or the music stops, reality slaps me in the face.

* * *

"B-b-b-e-e?" Adam stammers. He is sitting in a chair in the lab.

"Yeah Adam?" I ask him.

"C-c-c-a-a-n w-e-e v-v-v-i-s-it A-c-ey?"

It's been about a month since the incident. Nothing has happened. Every now and then a mission alert goes off, but Mr. Davenport just chucks his phone across the room. He rarely shows his face anymore. He just stays in a room in the back of the lab. I bring him his food at meal times. I started school last week, although I don't even try. Kids at school know about Chase, some of them have said something to me. Most of them just don't notice me or didn't even know my brother was ever a person. Leo is doing bad stuff, he dumped Janelle and I caught him smoking the other day. Tasha hasn't been much better either. I found a recite for a bar in her purse. Adam is almost always angry. In a way he died that day to, we all did. Adam isn't happy anymore.

"Sure." I say.

I offer to help him across the room to the elevator, but he just shakes me off and insists on slowly waddling. He limps horribly. Adam can't really do anything on his own. Yesterday I caught him trying to hit the elevator button, he couldn't do it. He couldn't straighten his finger out to hit the button. He tried to use his knuckle to hit it, but he missed. After a couple minutes later we are finally in the car. I had to open the door for Adam and buckle his seat belt.

"Where are you guys going?" Leo asks as he walks up to my car.

"Chase." I say flatly.

Leo nods and hops into the back of the car. He smells like smoke. The ride to the graveyard is silent. When we get there Adam takes a while to get out, but Leo and I are patient. Chase's stone has the words _'Chase Davenport one of the greatest minds this earth has seen' _engraved on it_. _We all stare at the stone. Adam likes to come here every couple days.

"I think if Chase saw this he would say 'One of the greatest minds? I'm the smartest person ever, I am the greatest mind'!" I joke to Leo and Adam. Leo gives a little laugh followed by a sniff.

""T-T-T-h-h-h-ha-t-t-'ssss be-be- c- ua-as-s-e he w-as!" Adam spits angrily.

"Geezzee, I'm sorry Adam. I didn't mean to make you upset." I explain.

"D-d-d-o-o-o-n-n-n-'t th-th-th-o-s-s-s-e w-w-w-or-d-s-s s-s-s-oun-d f-f-im-i-l-ia-r." He grumbles.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I snap.

"L-l-a-st f-f-i-ght."

*Flashback*

"Bree!" Chase says smiling.

"Listen Bree we are sorry. We didn't mean to make you this mad." Adam tells me.

"Yeah, if we would have known it would have made you this mad we wouldn't have done it!" Chase explains.

"They even cleaned up your locker!" Leo says.

"Bree… will you forgive us?" Chase asks.

*End of Flashback*

"I told you I was sorry about that." I remind him.

"W-w-wh- at's th-th-the p-p-p-p…" He takes a breath of air. "-oint."

"The point is you're acting like a-"

"Can we just go home?" Leo interrupts.

"Bud out smokey!" I yell at him. His face drops; he didn't really think that no one has noticed his knew habit.

"L-l-l-ee-ave L-e-e a-l-l-l-o-o-n-n-e!"

"It's just like you to defend him. You 3 are always ganging up on me, you know that?" I yell. My heart thumps at my mistake; I said 3 instead of 2.

"Ssshhh-ut uuu-ppppp" He breathing is heavy. Apparently stuttering makes it hard to breath.

"Listen to you two." Leo stops us. "You guys are arguing over your own brother's grave, can you two at least argue somewhere else?" We look at each other and head back to the car. It takes Adam forever to get there, but eventually he does. We don't say a word on the car ride home. When we do get home, we each go our separate ways.

**Next chapter is probably the last, unless something happens. I do not suggest skipping the last chapter because I think you are going to want to read it. **


	10. Chapter 10

**I was going to wait till Monday to update, but I can't help myself.**

**This chapter is kinda of confusing so please try to hold on and don't hate for my poor writing! **

5 and ½ years Later

I walk into the empty mansion I used to call home. My purse in one hand and Chinese take out in the other. The lights are turned out and dishes are piled in the sink. Dusk coats everything. If I didn't know any better I would say no one lives here.

"Mr. Davenport!" I yell.

No response, though it's not like I actually expecting one. Mr. Davenport is the only one that lives here. I live in an apartment downtown. I finished collage a couple weeks ago and am looking for a job. I walk down to the lab. Everything looks the way it did the day I left for collage. Mr. Davenport doesn't clean so the place is completely dilapidated. Tasha left Mr. Davenport 3 years ago, after Chase's death Mr. Davenport did nothing but work. He rarely even showers. I don't blame Tasha for leaving him. The day I graduated from high school I moved out. Leo left with his mother and Adam died 6 months after the 'incident'. It was a cross between depression and the head trauma that killed him. When someone has as much head trauma as Adam had, you can't expect them to really live much longer. It was hard on us all, but it affected Mr. Davenport the most. I set the take out on the cyber desk and sit in a chair and stare at the capsules in the corner of the room. I have long since given up my chip. There is no point in having one if I can't go on missions.

"I DID IT, I DID IT!" Mr. Davenport screams and cheers as he darts out of the back room where he spends most of his time. He is bald and fat. Stains litter his shirt and he smells awful.

"What did you do?" I ask Mr., Davenport softly. He started seeing things after Tasha and Leo left. Last week he called me and told me he saw a unicorn in the lab.

"Finally after all these years I have done it!" He explains as he rubs his hands together. "I have cracked time travel."

"Oh really, that's cool." I say like I am talking to a small child.

"I'm not kidding Bree!" He yells harshly. "I started working on it the day Chase died!"

"Mr. Davenport…" I choke. A lump forms in my throat. I want my brothers back to, but this is ridiculous.

"You don't believe me, here!" He hands me a doll. My mouth drops. It's a doll I used to play with when I was little. It got destroyed when Douglass blew up the lab.

"How did you-"

"I told you, I cracked time travel." He says seriously.

"I don't believe you, I can't believe you." I whisper.

"Yes you can, remember when Leo visited us from the future? I did it, I cracked it!" He huffs. My mind races, if this is true then I can go back in time and save my brothers from Krane.

"I …"

"Bree, please you have to believe me." He begs. He is serious, he actually did it.

"I believe you. Does this mean we can go back and save Adam and Chase?" I ask.

"That's why I build it!" He yells.

"Than what are we waiting for, let's do it!" I yell. He nods and goes back into the room and brings out the time machine. It looks like a big wheel.

"Here is what you need to do, go back to the day of the 'accident' and make sure you guys don't go on that mission." He explains.

"Wait, the 'accident' not the 'incident'?" I ask.

"Yes, don't you see that is the day this all started. If Adam and Chase would have been healthy they would have been able to fight off Krane and none of this would have happened." He explains.

"Okay, but how I am supposed to make sure we don't go on the mission?" I ask.

"Make sure the mission never happens. Stop the bomb from being planted."

"What happens when I succeed?" I ask.

"The second you stop the bomb from being planted you will go back to being the you, you were on that day. So if my memory is correct you will be sitting in that chair yelling at your brothers." He explains.

"Will I remember these pass couple years?" I ask.

"No, if you complete the mission I will never have to create the time machine. That means you will instantly disappear, along with the time machine." There is a long silence, am I really about to do this?

"Okay, I'm ready to do this." Apparently I am. Mr. Davenport smiles at me and starts to type some numbers into the key pad. I get in the machine.

"Before I go, I have to ask you a question." I say.

"What is it?"

"What was Chase's favorite color?" I haven't been able to ask that question, even after all these years.

"It was green." Mr. Davenport smiles. I nod and hit 'go'.

A weird sensation overcomes me, light fills my eyes as I watch Mr. Davenport disappear and a warehouse replace him. I am sitting in the exact stop the bomb is going to be place.

"Let's put it over there." A gruff voice says. Two men walk around the corner, one of them is holding a black bag.

"What the heck?" The one holding the bag exclaims when he sees me.

"What's in the bag?" I ask them getting up from the time machine/ big wheel.

"Nothing, who are you?" The other one asks.

"You're worst nightmare." I smirk. I run over and tackle the one holding the bag.

"Agh!" He yells. The other man grabs my arms. I yank them free and push the man against the wall.

"This is for Adam!" I yell as I punch the man in the head until he stops struggling. I then turn my attention to the man on the ground.

"This is for Chase!" I yell as I kick him in the head, over and over again.

Eventually he stops struggling. I drop to my knees and open the black bag. The bomb is in there, lucky it hasn't been activated. Then the feeling I had a couple minutes ago comes back. Light fills my sight and I watch as the warehouse disappears. I did it, I saved my brothers.

* * *

When Adam, Chase and Leo walk into the lab after school that day I am sitting in a chair, brushing my hair. I finally got the glue and feathers out.

"Bree!" Chase says smiling. I turn away from him.

"Listen Bree we are sorry. We didn't mean to make you this mad." Adam tells me.

"Yeah, if we would have known it would have make you this mad we wouldn't have done it!" Chase explains. I don't care though.

"They even cleaned up your locker!" Leo says. Why is he trying to help them?

"Bree… will you forgive us?" Chase asks.

"Will I forgive you?" I laugh. "NO! I will never forgive either of you, ever! You ruined me. Your stupid prank made everyone laugh at me! Ugh! I hate you both! I wish I didn't even have brothers!" Chase and Adam look genuinely hurt, but I don't care. Their prank really bothers me.

"Hey guys, what are you up to?" Mr. Davenport asks as he walks into the lab.

"Adam and Chase pulled a prank on me." I yell.

"Guys." Mr. Davenport sighs.

"We didn't mean to make her so upset!" Adam explains.

"And we apologized for it." Chase adds. "Also she won't forgive us; we really didn't mean to make her this mad, honestly!"

"So, you still embarrassed me!" How dare they think the words 'I'm sorry' will fix everything.

"Bree can you please forgive them?" Mr. Davenport asks me. Why does he always pick their side?

"No." I say flatly.

"Pwease?" Adam begs.

"Hmm…" I moan.

"Come on Breezy, we love you." Chase begs. I can't help but crack a smile, they look so stupid.

"See you can't say mad at us." Adam smiles.

"Fine I forgive you, but I am still mad at you." I huff.

"What if Chase does your homework for the next 2 weeks, would that make you happy?" Adam asks.

"Hey!" Chase protests.

"Make it 3 weeks." I say.

"Deal!" Adam exclaims.

"I didn't agree to this!" Chase protest.

"Too bad." Adam, Leo, Mr. Davenport and I tell him. Then the 5 of us go upstairs for ice cream.

**The End**

**Well that whole story was an emotional roller coaster. I left you with a happy ending. I like to write stories, but I also love happy endings. Thank you all for your reviews and kindness. You guys are the best!**


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note

So I was hoping you guys could go to my bio and look at my Future stories then tell me through the reviews what story you want me to do next. I case you didn't notice I completed the story, last time I updated the story didn't move up on the page so you probably didn't notice I updated. So thanks again for all your reviews and support.

-Asha


End file.
